I'll Fly with You
by The Fork Dork
Summary: This is my first fic...so plzz b nice. Itz a song fic based on one of my fave songs. Well, Relena and Heero miss eachother and well its the PUREST sap you have ever read! If u don't support Heero & Relena then don't read, except u r my bud and i force u 2


~I'll fly with you~  __

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Wing nor do I own the song "I'll Fly With You"

~ This Fanfic is based on a song by Gigi D'Agostino called "L'amour Toujours" or "I'll Fly With You" Keep in mind that the song is made up of two parts, a female (Relena) part and a male (Heero) part. This song is really really sweet and catchy. If you're interested u can download it on napster or from mp3.com. Note: @ mp3.com, the song is called "We'll Fly with you" By Double Joy. It's a remix. But nevertheless, it's still cool! Please Download!! ^.^_V_

~I'll fly with you~ 

Relena Dorilan/ Peacecraft had decided to change her lifestyle. Even though that she was an important government official, she was still a seventeen year old girl and she thought she should lead the life of one. First step in her transformation: go back to school. Besides, she would be a senior this year and get to graduate. Therefore she might lose her chance to ever be a student. Through all her years as Vice Foreign Minister, she had lost touch with her peers. Maybe she'd make some new friends, who knows? Step two: go shopping. It has felt like she had been wearing the exact same thing for some time, and maybe a little outing to the mall would ease her soul a bit. Step three: Forget about Heero. There were plenty of other fish in the sea right? This step seemed to be the hardest to complete. His beautiful face, mysterious persona, she couldn't get any of it out of her head. She couldn't help recollecting about the day that he fell helpless in her arms, vowing never to kill again.

***

"Miss Relena?"

"Huh?" It was her math teacher, the subject she dreaded. She had been daydreaming about Heero again, no doubt.

"What did you get for the problem?"

"Problem?" she stuttered. Evidently, she hadn't paid attention to any of the day's lessons. In attempt, to make it look like she was listening she ruffled through papers and cleared her throat. "Ahem…. The answer is…" With a deep breath…. The bell rang. "…Saved by the bell," Relena thought to herself as the class emptied into the halls.

"So, Relena, are you ready for the big senior ball?" one of her friends asked her.

"Senior ball?" 

"Have you been asleep all year? Every year, the school hold a giant dance for all the seniors!" her friend explained. With those words, all of her other peers went into "sparkle sparkle mode." 

"Whatever." Relena thought to herself. The year back at school had gone by a little too quickly for her taste. She was in no hurry to graduate. Soon the day would be over, and her year of changes would be over in a week. 

As the day ended, Relena waited for Pagan to pick her up. Girls all over the front of the school were talking about their dresses for the ball, and who their dates would be. 

"Humph…. Girls my age can be so shallow…." She thought to herself. Pagan pulled up the school driveway.

"Greetings, Relena." 

"Sorry Pagan, but I'd rather walk today."

"Very Well…"

As she walked home, only one thing floated through her mind: Heero. (here comes the "songfic" part)

(female voice)

I still believe in your eyes

I just don't care what you've done in your life

Baby, I'll always be here by your side

Don't leave me waiting too long…Please come back

She could see him before her eyes now, his mangled brown hair, thin, muscular frame, and his ravishing Prussian blue eyes. His eyes bore a cold feeling, but she could sense that he still had some warmth left inside his heart. She missed standing in front of him as he glared at her. She remembered his promise to kill her. He had pointed a gun at her numerous times, but right now, she couldn't care less, she still missed him like crazy. She yearned for the day he would mysteriously show up again like he had so many times before.

"Oh Heero, please come back…I miss you." A tear ran down her cheek. "It's been nearly a year, I can't you out of my head." She was nearly crying now. A bench was nearby, Relena sat upon it and started to sob miserably.

I, I, I still believe in your eyes 

There is no choice I belong to your life

Because I, I live to love you someday

You'll be my baby and we'll fly away…

…And I'll fly with you…

Relena got home about two hours later than usual. She instantly ran up to her room and started to cry uncontrollably on her pillow. "I can see you and me in the future, we are happy…Finally, happiness…that's all that we both need. If only I had you, I'd be happy if I only had you here." She was still crying. She couldn't stand her life anymore. Her plan to change her life was a big hoax. She only did it so she might see Heero again. He might still be transferring from school to school as he did before. She then realized that the world had been overcome by peace, Heero was probably not a soldier anymore. Then where is he? "Don't worry," she thought to herself, "You'll come to me someday…someday, what a wonderful time that would be." Soon enough…she cried herself to sleep. 

***

__

(male voice)

Every day and every night…

I always dreamt that you are by my side…

Heero had been driving all day in a small white van he had gotten himself to buy. He had no idea why he was in the city he was in. He looked over his shoulder. He saw the beach where he had washed up some two years ago. There he met Relena for the first time. Near the beach was the dock where the braided Duo shot him, and Relena had aided him. He then thought of Relena, her long blonde hair and warm, blue eyes. He had never met anyone that seemed to care about him as she did. He was afraid to admit it, but in a sense, he cared about her too.

He decided to park on the side of the road to rest a bit. He had been driving since about three o'clock this morning. He leaned back the seat, put his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. Thoughts suddenly came to mind; thoughts about Relena. This seemed to happen a lot these past years, months. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. 

Oh Baby, every day and every night

Well, I said everything's gonna be alright…

…and I'll fly with you…

Heero was suddenly awakened by a soft but sure sound of a girl crying. He looked at his rearview mirror. No doubt that it was Relena sitting on a bench and sobbing into her hands. If only he could go and comfort her. "Everything is going to be alright…whatever it is that's bothering you," he said softly to himself as he watched the young woman cry. He didn't want to go out and talk to her that would be too weird in a sense. "I'll just leave…" Heero looked back at her, he noticed the school uniform. "So you've gone back to school…maybe I will someday." He turned around abruptly, started the engine of the van, and drove away. "Maybe we'll meet again…. Someday"

***

The days past, the Senior Ball was approaching. Relena was doubtful that she would even attend. She might as well go back to being a full-fledged government official. Though it had almost been a week, she still couldn't get Heero out her mind. She spent her nights on her bed in fetal position under the covers thinking. She couldn't recall what, just thinking. 

"Relena?" It was her mother. 

"What?" Her mother stepped into her room and opened the curtains. Relena flinched from the sudden outburst of light.

"It's only 5:00, why are you in bed?" 

"I dunno. Just tired," Relena hid under the covers and pretended she was sleeping. Her mother pulled the blankets off of her daughter to reveal that she was still in her school uniform and shoes.

"Come on, your inanimate lifestyle can't be good for your health. Go and get some exercise, go shopping even. Isn't that big senior dance coming up? Go buy a dress for that."

"Its tomorrow night and I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't feel like it"

"Well, I'll just tell you this. In a few years or so, don't come to me when you realize that you should've lived your last year of school to the fullest." With that her mother left, shutting the door. Relena just lay there for a minute. She rolled onto her back and looked at the high ceilings of her bedroom. 

"Live my life to the fullest eh?" she thought to herself. With those words, she jumped out of her bed, going into her closet looking for a nice dress.

***

Finally the day of the dance came. Relena was not at all excited. Pagan drove her to the country club where the school was holding the event. She wore her old dress, a blue on actually. One that looked like the one she wore to her birthday party a while back.

"Relena! So you decided to come after all!" her friend, Marisa, yelled from across the room. Relena ignored her and walked down a large flight of stairs that led down to the party. There was a big crowd that filled the large ballroom. The place was decorated like out of a storybook. There were lots and lots of flowers streamed all over. There was a dance floor with a string quartet playing music that couples danced to. Relena looked over to the dance floor where she saw some of her friends dancing with their boyfriends. "Oh Heero…. I wish you could be here with me."

Her friends met her at the base of the stairs with laughter and giggles. 

"So, you decided to come after all."

"Yeah…" Relena was not paying any attention to her friends whatsoever. She just wanted to get some punch and stand by a wall somewhere. She was in no mood to mingle.

"Come Relena, we want you to meet someone…" One of her friends said as she pulled Relena over. She just followed her friend through the big crowds of people. Then she saw a set of Prussian blue eyes meet hers. She instantly pulled her arm from her friend's grasp. 

"Heero! Could that be you?" She stood there, trying to relocate the set of eyes that fell upon her. Then she saw him. "Heero?" Relena walked over to the quiet soldier. Then they just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Heero's seemed to have gained some warmth over the years.

"It's been a long time."

"Hn…I know." Relena bit her lip; she was speechless. She had finally gotten what she had wanted. They just stood there for a quiet moment that seemed like hours. 

"Why are you here?" she asked. There was a long pause. She could tell that he was biting his lip from inside though he kept a straight face on the outside.

"I came…to see you," he finally replied. He put out his hand motioning her to come dance with him. Relena couldn't believe it; her heart skipped a beat. She put her hand in his as they walked onto the dance floor. 

__

(female voice)

I still believe in your eyes

Relena looked into Heero's eyes as he looked into hers as they danced. The cold soldier was still rampant inside of him, but she could sense a warmer, sweeter Heero was somewhere forcing to get out of his hard shell. She knew that he was smiling within his soul.

__

(male voice)

I always dreamt that you are by my side…Oh Baby…

This was all he had been dreaming of all this time. For the first time in his whole entire life, he felt loved. "Was this how fate wanted it to be like?…of course.." 

__

(female voice)

I, I live to love you someday… 

"Heero, this is why I am on this Earth, to love you…" Relena whispered softly into his ear. He still looked at her. 

"Hn…I agree." A tear ran down her cheek. She wasn't sure it was a tear of happiness or whatever, just that the occasion made her want to cry.

__

(male voice)

Well, I said everything's gonna be alright…

Heero took his hand from her waist and wiped the tear away with his hand. "Don't Worry…I'm here and I'm not going to leave."

__

(male voice)

Everyday and every night…

"…ever," he continued.

__

(female voice)

There is no choice I belong to your life…

"I belong here with you…no where else," Relena whispered into his ear once again. Heero motioned her to step off of the dance floor. 

"Lets go somewhere where we can be alone." The young couple walked out onto a large balcony that was connected to the ballroom. The balcony was considerably large…and deserted. It was a clear night and all the stars were out. The balcony overlooked the large golf courses of the country club. Heero and Relena sat upon the railing and looked up at the stars and moon. Heero put his arm around Relena, she snuggled into him.

__

(male voice)

everyday and every night…

"I always dreamt of this," Heero suddenly came out and said.

"Since wh…"

"Since the day I met you."

__

(female voice)

You'll be my baby…and we'll fly away…

"Me too. Let us never stray again…"

"Hn…of course." The time seemed to pass so fast. Soon all the people in the ballroom emptied into the golf course in front of them. Everyone was looking up to the skies. The destined couple stayed on the balcony looking up as well, waiting for the surprise that lay overhead. 

KABOOM! Big buds of red fireworks exploded in the sky. A huge fireworks display was before them and Heero and Relena were closer to it then any one else. The whole country club glowed with different colors as the fireworks went off.

__

(Both voices)

…And I'll Fly with you…I'll Fly with you…

I'LL FLY WITH YOUUUU…

As a giant red bud exploded in the air, Heero looked over at Relena as she looked over at him. 

"I love you," they both said in unison as they shared a kiss…

~The End~

__

So did you like it? I know it's sappy, but it's my first and well, I'm kind of proud of it. 

This goes to Cindy and Sarah~ I'm sorry I had to write a Heero and Relena fic that doesn't bash Relena. 


End file.
